Unintentonally Playing with Jealousy
by Yaoi's Lover
Summary: Yaoi. AU. ItaNaru. Seme/Uke. Character Death. Jealousy is a very fragile thing. Some uses it knowing the damage it would do. Some plays with it unintentionally. . . .
1. Unintentionally Playing with Jealousy

Title: Unintentionally Playing with Jealousy

Recipient: Chronos Guardian

Author: Yaoi's Lover

Betaed By: Healiel

Rating: M for Mature

Pairings: ItaNaru (SemexUke)

Word Count: 5,698

Warnings: Character Death

Summary:

Jealousy is a very fragile thing. Some uses it knowing the damage it would do. Some plays with it unintentionally. . . .

Disclaimer: The characters hereon belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this work.

~*Unintentionally Playing with Jealousy*~

One boy,

and one girl.

The best of friends.

From elementary to high school

from

beginning to end.

Through all those years

their friendship grew.

They both felt the same,

but neither knew.

Each waking moment

since the

day they met.

They both loved each other

sunrise to sunset.

He was all she had

in her terrible life.

He was the one

who kept her from the knife.

She was his angel,

she made him smile.

Though life threw him curves,

she made it all worth while.

Then one day

things went terrible wrong.

The next few weeks

were like a very sad

song.

He made her jealous

on purpose he tried.

When the girl asked, "Do you lover her?"

on purpose he lied.

He played with jealousy

like it was a game.

Little did he know,

things would never be the same.

His plans were working,

but he had no clue.

How things would go,

the damage he would do.

One night she broke down,

feeling very

alone.

Just her and the blade,

no one else home.

She dialed his number,

he answered "Hello?"

She told him she loved him

and hung up the phone.

He raced to her

house

just a minute too late.

Found her lying in blood,

her heart

had no rate.

Beside her was a note,

in it her confession.

Her lover for this boy,

her only obsession.

As he read the note,

he knelt down and cried.

Grabbed her knife,

that night they both died.

She was found in his arms,

both of them dead.

Under her

note

his handwriting said:

"I loved her

so, she never knew.

All this time

I loved her

too."

* * *

Naruto smiled happily as he made his way into his home away from home, his inner sanctuary. The one place where he didn't have to question his sanity.

Uzumaki Auto has been in his family for four generation and is still going strong. Naruto's mother's grandfather started the little garage when he had turned forty. Passing it down to an offspring was a tradition. Naruto's grandfather gave it to his mom, and his mom gave it to him on her death bed. Naruto cherished each and every memory that was held in the family establishment. Sadly the tradition was going to end with Naruto.

Like all men, he did not have the ability to birth children and he was in no hurry to leave his boyfriend of three years, Itachi Uchiha, for some woman. A disgusted shiver ran down Naruto's back every time he thought about it.

Naruto turned around when he heard the bell above the door jingle, signaling someone entering the garage. It turned out to be Ino Yamanaka. Ino had started working in the garage about two years back, and loved cars just as much as Naruto himself. Since the possibility of having children was pretty much nonexistent, Naruto was thinking about leaving the care of the garage to Ino and her fiancé, Shikamaru Nara, and their future children.

"What's up Ino?" Naruto looked the young woman up and down then raised an eyebrow at her outfit. She was in a white and baby pink sundress and baby pink flip flops with a huge matching pink tote bag. "I hope you're not going to work in that."

Ino rolled her eyes, and started heading toward the backroom.

"You're such a fucking idiot! You know I keep my onesie in my locker."

"Hey! It's not a onesie! It's a jumpsuit!" The backroom door slamming shut was the resulting answer he got.

Naruto heard the bell chime once again. "Hello, welcome to Uz-"

"Uzumaki Auto. We can fix any problem wrong with your car. Believe it." A deep rumble, a chuckle, vibrated through out the room. "Hey babe."

Naruto's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head at the sound of his lover's voice. It was like hot liquid sex dripped from each and every word that exited that desirable mouth. The chuckle that followed almost had Naruto creaming his pants.

Naruto had to clear his throat before he answered. "We've been together for three years and that voice alone still has the power to make me cream myself."

Bright sky blue eyes roamed the tall statuesque figure. His lover had his shoulder length silky ebony locks pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, as usual. His bangs framed his masculine face perfectly. His obsidian hair a very dark contrast compared to his very pale skin. His lidded almond shaped eyes were just as black as his hair. On his torso was a basic black tee with white graphics that hugged his chest perfectly. The shirt showed each and every movement made by the Greek god standing in front of him. How muscles rippled in the tight stomach every time he breathed in or out. On his legs were regular black jeans that were neither too tight nor too loose. On his feet was a pair of black and white Nike Air Max.

Naruto was pulled out of his ogling secession when he heard his name being called.

"Hmm?" Was the quick and husky reply. Naruto wiped the corner of his mouth when he felt cold saliva slowly rolling down his chin. Quickly trying to regain his composure, Naruto turned to his boyfriend and pretended that he was never spacing out. "Can you repeat that? I didn't quite hear what you said"

Itachi chucked as he ran a hand through his hair gently. "Where is everyone? I know you're not the only one scheduled to work today."

Naruto put his elbows on the desk in front of him, and then rested his chin in his hands. Shaking his head, he answered his lover. "No I'm not the only one working today. Ino's in the back getting dressed. It's just us two. Today is Sunday and Sundays are usually slow days."

As if she heard her name, Ino came out of the backroom. Her pale blonde hair was pulled and up into a messy bun. She had her "onesie" on up to her hips then she tied the arms around her waist. On her chest was a navy blue tube top. She also traded her flip flops in for a pair of use-to-be-white-now-turned-black k-swiss. Ino looked up and saw who Naruto was talking to and smiled.

"Hey, Itachi!"

"Hay is for horses. Hello, Ino. Good morning." Itachi chuckled once again when he saw the smile turn into a half hearted scowl.

"Don't be a such smartass." Then Ino turned around with her nose in the air, and exited the room through a door that lead to the actual garage.

Naruto smiled and chuckled lightly. "How come you never just give her a simple hello instead of a smartass comment?"

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly. "I like the ways she reacts sometimes. I get a chuckle out of it. Anyway, I just came to tell you I will be coming to get you after work."

"M'kay. Now how about a kiss before you go?" Naruto turned his head to the side and tapped his cheek with a finger. Itachi grabbed Naruto's jaw in a firm grip and pressed a quick kiss to the younger male's cheek, then proceeded to pull back quickly.

Naruto looked as Itachi seductively. "One more for the road?" Naruto closed his eyes and puckered his lips, waiting oh so patiently for Itachi's lips to smash against his. The reward he got for waiting was the bell above the entrance chiming once again, signifying his lover leaving the garage.

No one saw the hurt flash in Naruto's eyes as he saw Itachi's car speed pass the glass door of his establishment. No one saw those ocean blue begin to glisten with unshed tears. No one knew how numb he felt inside. And no one saw how he slapped a _very _believable happy go lucky smile onto his face as he continued about his business.

The sound of welder, and several other pieces of equipment, filled the room. Naruto was currently welding a door onto a 2007 Dodge Caliber. Sparks flew here and there as he continued working. The sparks stop flying when Naruto felt his phone vibrate in the front pocket of his black basketball shorts. He put the toll down on the floor next to him and took off the welding mask.

Wiping his brow, Naruto pulled out his old android phone and saw he had a text message.

_From Itachi:_

_**I'll be there in 5 minutes to come and get you.**_

Naruto stood up as he slid his phone back into his pocket and yelled out.

"Ino!"

"Yeah?"

"Come on. It's quit'in time. Wrap it up."

Naruto pulled his black wife beater off and wiped off his sweat drenched neck. A thick layer of sweat clung to his body because of the extremely high temperature in the large room. Naruto stretched his muscles over his head, causing skin to stretch over lean muscles.

Ino walked up to Naruto with two towels in hand, offering one to her boss. "You should really try to get the a.c. fixed and soon. We're going to die from heatstroke or something like that."

Naruto took the offered towels gratefully. "Thanks. I called a guy yesterday and he can't get over here to fix it until Friday."

Ino's jaw dropped. "You gotta be fucking shitting me!"

"What's with all the profanity? My poor virgin ears are in pain listening to such vulgar words." Naruto ran the towel over his sweat drenched face then through his short spiky sunny blonde hair.

With her hands on her hips, Ino had a mocking smirk on her face. "There is no way in gay hell that you're a virgin. Not with the way Itachi looks and the way you constantly stare at him."

Naruto averted his eyes to the ground as a light blush spread across the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my gosh, you are still a virgin. What are you waiting for, marriage? Itachi must have blueberries for balls." Ino chuckled as she dabbed at the perspiration on her cleavage.

"It isn't me. It's him."

A smirk was still painted on Ino's face. "What's wrong? Does he have a little ass pee-da-wee-da?"

"How the hell should I know? I've never seen it before."

"You can't be serious. You've never seen your boyfriend's cock? You've been going out for three years now." Ino smirked. "I had Shikamaru whip his out on the third date."

Naruto looked at Ino with a serious face. "I'm not in the mood to play right now."

The smirk dropped off of Ino's face and a worried scowl replaced it. "All jokes aside, Naruto, what's the problem?"

Running a hand through his bright blonde hair, Naruto sighed heavily. "I can honestly tell you I have no clue. He doesn't touch me. He never kisses me on the lips. It just feels like I'm being tortured in this relationship. A great guy is just sitting right there in front of me, but I can't have him. No matter how hard I try, nothing works."

"If he's treating you like this, then you should break up. If he really loved you he wouldn't be putting you through these things."

"But that's the thing," Naruto looked Ino in the eye with confident shining in his bright blue eyes. "I know he loves me. Every time he looks me in the eyes I can just see the love in them. He says he loves me with so much sincerity that I'm on cloud nine whenever those words leave his lips." Naruto smiled sadly. "It's his actions that say otherwise."

Ino squatted down in front of Naruto and placed her hands on his, then cupped his cheek. "If you think this man is worth fighting for, then you fight tooth and nail until he has you under him moaning like a bitch in heat."

The work room was bathed in silence for several seconds before the two burst into powerful gut bursting laughter.

Naruto fell over and pounded a fist onto the ground. "How the hell did you say that with a straight face?"

"You're guess is just as good as mine!" Ino was doubled over on the floor holding her stomach.

This was the scene Itachi walked in on as he entered the work room.

"Exactly what is so funny?" Itachi arched an eyebrow at the two blondes gasping for air rolling on the floor.

Naruto's heart stilled and would have jumped two feet in the air if he wasn't already on the ground. "Nothing. Ino just has a very bad sense of humor." Naruto got off the floor then picked up his towel and continued to wipe the sweat fro his over heated body.

"Are you ready to go?" Itachi handed Naruto the shirt that he forgot was on the floor.

Naruto took the shirt and put it on. "Yeah I'm ready." Naruto started walking out the room with Itachi, before he called over his shoulder. "Remember to lock up shop before you leave!"

Ino shouted an okay as the couple exited the work room.

* * *

Naruto kicked his shoes off as he entered the home that he shared with his lover. His sock covered feet padded across cream colored carpet. Surrounding him was chocolate brown furniture and walls. The colors of living room decorations differed between chocolate brown and cream.

Naruto threw himself down on the brown sofa and cuddled with a white pillow.

"How was your day Itachi?" Naruto asked as the fair skinned male walked through the door a few moment behind him.

"My day was the fine. My clients loved the design I made for the building. I just need to know the budget of this project and we can begin. Get off the couch; you're going to make it smell like oil and sweat." Itachi passed Naruto and walked into the kitchen.

Rolling off the couch and onto the floor in push up position, Naruto grunted and began doing push-ups. "That's the smell of a man. Oil, sweat, and most importantly, testosterone."

Itachi rolled his eyes without Naruto's knowledge. "Whatever, just please get in the shower."

Naruto got off the floor and stretched his arms over his head, then started heading toward the bathroom and shut the door.

Itachi shook his head as he made his into the bedroom. A king sized bed awaited him, decorated in colors of black and red. Stripping himself of all clothing except his silk boxers, Itachi crawled into bed, and shut his eyes.

Naruto let the hot water wash over his body as every muscle loosened and relaxed. It had been a long day and coming home with Itachi can either make it better or worse. Naruto thought back in the words Ino had said to him.

'_If you think this man is worth fighting for, then you fight tooth and nail until he has you under him moaning like a bitch in heat.'_

Even though that moaning like a bitch in heat appealed to him in so many ways, it just had to wait. The first step he would have to over come is the fight.

Naruto turned off the water and turned unwavering blues eyes I the direction of the bedroom. A war was about to start, and Naruto knew one of two things were about to happen; he would win this little war or come out fatally wounded and damaged.

Walking out the bathroom in his pajama bottoms, and walked determinedly toward the bedroom with strong silent foot steps. He slid into the room quickly and quietly.

Naruto climbed into the king sized bed with Itachi, and cuddled up to his back. He wrapped his arm around Itachi and cheered mentally.

'_This war might be a little easier than I thought.'_

Naruto felt Itachi stiffen under his touch. Naruto jus brushed it off as him scaring Itachi out of his light slumber. Naruto closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

"Naruto?"

"Mmm?" was the sleepy reply.

"Can you please get your hands off of me? I'm trying to sleep."

Naruto scowled into the back of his boyfriend's head. "I'm not killing you. Besides, all I want to do is cuddle. Is that too much from my boyfriend?'

"You either take your hands off me now, or I go sleep in the couch. Take your pick."

Naruto firmly held onto the muscular body in front of him.

Itachi tried to get up out of the bed, but couldn't because the arm around him tightened. Itachi started to try and shove Naruto off, but that wasn't working. As a last resort, Itachi threw his elbow back, thinking he landed a hit on Naruto's ribs, but ended up hitting the blonde's mouth unknowingly. When Naruto let go, Itachi got up and stormed out the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Naruto brought his hands up to his mouth as silent sobs racked his body. He could taste the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. He curled up into a ball as he rocked back and forth holding his mouth, crying silently. He knew that this was the first of many battle scars he was going to get out of this war.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip: Six Months~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto pulled his shoulder length hair into a messy bun to keep the hair out of his face. Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip as he waited for Itachi to get home. He didn't care if Itachi wasn't in the mood, he was going to listen whether he liked it or not.

The blonde paced back and forth as he thought back on all the time he tried to confront his lover.

* * *

_Naruto sat on the couch waiting for Itachi to come home from work. He just sat there staring at the front door knowing his boyfriend was going to walk through the doo any minute now. _

_His assumptions were correct when Itachi walked into their home pulling off his tie and letting out a tired sigh._

_Naruto jumped off the couch, throwing the throw pillow he was clutching to his chest, back onto the couch._

"_Itachi! I need to talk to you about something important."_

_Naruto could feel Itachi rolling his eyes at his request even though his back was to him. _

"_I'm not in the mood to hear about your irrelevant yammering. I had a long day at work. All I want to do is eat, get in the shower, and go to bed."_

_The blonde's brow furrowed in hurt. "But Itachi, this is really important."_

_Itachi walked away from Naruto heading toward the guest bedroom. Naruto followed behind Itachi closely. _

"_Itachi would you plea─" Naruto was abruptly cut off by the guest bedroom door slamming shut in his face._

_Naruto felt his eyes begin to burn at the feeling of unshed tears threatening to spill over._

* * *

_Naruto and Itachi were both lying on separate couches in the living room watching television._

"_Itachi can we talk, please?"_

_Itachi threw his head back and let out a frustrated sigh. "No. can we please just finish watching TV."_

_Naruto sat up and crossed the room and stood in front of the TV with his hands on his hips._

"_Itachi, do you love me?"_

"_You know I love you, I just not in the mood to talk about this." Itachi sat up on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if fighting off an impending headache or migraine._

_Naruto felt rage bubble up inside of him, "You never feel like talking about any-fucking-thing!"_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes and Naruto as he stood up. "I'm not just going to sit here and let you yell and talk to me as if I'm some sort of child."_

_The raven grabbed his keys out of the glass bowl on the coffee table and started for the door and slipped on his shoes quickly. _

"_You're not going anywhere. We're going to sit here and talk about this." Naruto stomped his foot and marched toward his boyfriend._

_He froze in his tracks as Itachi turned an icy yet heated glare at him._

"_I am not your child. I am a grown ass man, and you will not treat me as some god damned child!" Itachi slammed the door, signaling the end of the conversation._

_Naruto chuckled sadly as he realized how many times Itachi told him how he was no child, but he slammed more doors than teenager._

* * *

Naruto was getting tired of the same routine with Itachi.

Naruto asks to talk.

Itachi says something hurtful.

Naruto begs and pleads.

Itachi says something hurtful once again.

Naruto screams and yells at him.

Itachi leaves the room and slash or the house and slams the door.

The blonde did any and everything he could to get his boyfriend to notice him. He let his spiked hair grow out to be silky strands of sunny blonde hair. He stopped wearing bright and obnoxious clothing, and started wearing blacks, grays, and whites. Tried to seduce Itachi on multiply occasions, only resulting in Itachi leaving him for days on end. And he gave him all the space anyone could ever ask for! What was the problem?

Naruto went and sat on their bed rocking back and forth kneading his hands together. When he heard the front door open, he shot off the bed and started making his way to the bedroom door. He froze dead in his tracks when he heard a voice that didn't belong to Itachi. It was a very feminine voice.

"Woooow, your house is amazing! Whoever decorated this place has excellent taste!"

There was a sudden gasp, and then a nauseating giggle sounded followed by a moan.

"Oh Itachi! I love it when you lick my neck like that. Kiss me?"

Naruto felt sick to his stomach when a wet smacking sound and harsh breathing filled his ears. There was shuffling of clothing and clumsy footsteps where making their way toward the bedroom.

Naruto panicked. He did not know what to do. He thought fast and dashed toward the closet as quiet as he could. As soon as the closet door closed the bedroom door smashed opened. Naruto picked through the openings on the closet door to see Itachi stripping a girl of all her clothing.

The girl had waist length mahogany hair. Her long tanned legs wrapped themselves around Itachi's waist as he carried her toward the bed. With no farther preamble, Itachi lifted the girl's skirt up then pulled hot his big long erect cock. He trusted into the girl quickly then set a fast and hard pace.

Naruto couldn't watch anymore. It was too much. Itachi was fucking some bitch in their bed. The bed that they slept in together. The same bed where Itachi told him he loved him countless times.

Hot tears rolled down his face. A hand came to rest upon his mouth as a silent choked sob escaped passed his lips. He slowly dropped to the floor of the closet and curled into a ball. His entire frame was racked with sobs.

'What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? Am I that unlovable that my own boyfriend had to go and cheat on me with a _woman_?' Naruto thought miserably as a numb feeling swept over his entire being..

Naruto started to hyperventilate when he heard the pair on the bed voice their completion. Naruto wished that it was him in that bed with Itachi. Being caressed by his lover. Being mercilessly thrust into. Being showered with Itachi's love and affection.

Being . . . loved.

He didn't know what, but something snapped inside of him that day, and he knew there was no turning back.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip: One Year~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi was Naruto with a bittersweet look in his eyes; Naruto was getting so much better. It had been three months since Itachi got that call from the hospital, telling him his loved had OD'd on opium.

* * *

_Itachi was covered in a cold sweat as he walked into the lobby of the hospital his boyfriend was in. He marched up to the front desk and got the nurse's attention with a clearing of his throat._

"_Excuse me; I'm here to see Naruto Uzumaki."_

_The man looked confused for a second before realization shined in his eyes. _

"_Oh! Mr. Uchiha. Yes, Mr. Uzumaki is in the ICU on floor three, room number 319. Just take the elevators down the hallway and up to the third floor."_

_Itachi said a quick thank you to the man as he turned and headed to the elevators. The ride up seemed like it took forever. Itachi ran out of the elevator before the doors were even completely open. _

_He speed walked down the hallway until he found room 319. Just as he was about to go into the room, a doctor stepped out of the room. Closing the door gently. _

"_Excuse me, is this Naruto Uzumaki's room?" _

"_The blonde woman looked up and nodded her head. "Yes, this is his room. I'm guessing you're his boyfriend?" Itachi nodded. "Well we got to him just in time."_

_Itachi felt some much tension leave his body he could cry._

"_Even though we got to him just in time, I'm sorry to inform you but, he's going to die."_

_Itachi's had to put his hand in the closed door just support his weight._

_Tsunade just hung her head. "He's been on opium so long it's destroying him from the inside out."_

"_H-How long does he have?" _

"_If he goes through detoxification he might have six more months." The silence between them lasted for several moments. "He's up right now if you want to talk to him"_

_Without any further preamble, Itachi dashed past Tsunade and entered the room. The first thing he noticed was the heart monitor beeping periodically in the background. The second thing he noticed was the still body lying on the crisp hospital sheets._

_Itachi quickly closed the distance between the door and his lover. He sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed. _

"_Naruto?" _

_Silence was all he got._

"_Why?"_

_Silence._

"_Please, talk to me."_

_A raspy voice filled the room. "Now he wants to talk. After years of wanting to talk, he wants to now because it's he's ready now."_

_Itachi felt guilt bubble up in his chest. "Just tell me why, and I'll tell you any and everything you want to know."_

_Naruto sat there in silence with his back facing Itachi. He finally rolled around and faced his lover. Itachi finally saw just how sick his lover was. Eyes that use to be bright blue are now dulled dramatically and sunken in. Itachi bet Naruto was all skin and bones. His tan skin was now extremely pale. His lover just radiated sickness._

_Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He tired once again._

" _I-I say you with her. That one day at home. You fucked─" His voice cracked slightly. "You fucked some bitch in our bed. The same bed you refused to even so much as hold me. I wondered what I could have done to make you so unhappy. I wondered why I was so unlovable." Tears ran down his sickly face as he stared Itachi into his pitch black eyes. "Then I realized how much of a bastard you were. You did not love me, but you kept me in a relationship where I had to live with the fact that the man I loved cheated in me repeatedly."_

_Itachi wanted to throw up. He felt so sick with himself. Naruto was never supposed to know about his dirty little secret. Naruto was suppose to be live in sweet ignorance. _

_Naruto blinked some tears out of his eyes, and swallowed thickly. "I didn't know how to deal with the pain. I started cutting myself. Too soon in my opinion, cutting stopped working. I started smoking weed and drinking, then came the drugs."_

_The silence that lasted between the two was heavy. _

"_I know I'm going to die. But before I do, tell me why."_

_Letting out a shaky breath, Itachi complied._

"_I'm an incubus."_

_Naruto glared at Itachi heatedly._

_Before Naruto started yelling, Itachi released the illusion he had on his true form. A black pointed tail swayed back and forth lazily behind him. Black eyes turned blood red, and ram horns grew out on either side of his head. _

_The glare melted off of Naruto's face._

"_All the women and men I've slept were just food. Every time I have sex with someone, I drain them of their life force and they die." Itachi gripped one of Naruto's hands with his clawed ones. "At the slightest hint of lust in the air, I might go into frenzy, and end up killing you. That's why I never touch you. You are the most tempting human I have ever met; you just drip sex appeal and lust. I really do love you and I never want to you forget that."_

_Naruto smiled at Itachi with his dulled blue eyes for several minutes. Then all of a sudden, those eyes were shining with resolve. _

"_I want you to kill me."_

_Itachi felt his body run cold. Naruto held up his hand to stop him from talking._

"_I do not want to die because of my stupid mistakes. I'm going to go through detox, and when I'm well enough, you're going to have sex with me. I'm not taking no for an answer."_

_Itachi smiled down at his lover. Then, for the first time, Itachi placed a gently kiss on Naruto's lips._

* * *

Naruto was doing a whole lot better. Detoxification was no joke, and his little lover came out kicking.

Itachi remembered the request he promised to carry out when he lover got better, and it was time to fulfill it with some extra terms.

Itachi wrapped his arms Naruto, who was sitting on the bed naked, and whispered into his ear.

"It's time."

Naruto moaned as Itachi bit into his neck then ran his tongue over the mark. Naruto was utterly mesmerized by how his lover looked in the moonlight. The rays of the moon projected a heavenly light on the soft pale skin of his lover's back. The muscles of said back tensed as Naruto ran his fingers lightly across it, making his lover groan deep within his throat.

Naruto looked up into deep red eyes that swam with emotion lazily. Itachi smashed their lips together in a hot passionate kiss, deepening it by sliding his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Said male moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the male's neck. Itachi placed his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer to him. Their tongues danced around slowly in their mouths, as if they were in sync. They pulled apart after several minutes. Naruto was holding onto Itachi as if he was his last life line. Itachi looked at him with lust filled eyes.

Itachi had Naruto get on all fours in the center of the bed, and the raven haired male kneeled behind him.

Goosebumps rose when fingers ghosted over his sensitive lower back. Naruto tensed up when he felt a slimy finger enter him, but he quickly relaxed so he could get to the pleasure faster.

Thinking his lover was ready for more, Itachi inserted the next two fingers.

Naruto quivered lightly signaling to Itachi that he put the other finger in too early. His way of apologizing was reaching around to the front with his other hand and pumped his member with long, gentle, strong slow strokes. Naruto relaxed in response.

Itachi spread his fingers out and thrusted them in and out of his lover's tight virgin hole. When Naruto's entrance muscles became less resistance to his fingers, he pulled them out. Naruto moaned when a finger was pushed back into him. It was put in on an angle so the finger brushed against his sweet spot. The tip of his finger played with it for a few seconds.

The finger was pulled out and Itachi's cock entered him in one thrust. Naruto was I complete bliss as he moaned. The moan caused Itachi to thrust harder.

Itachi felt Naruto's life force swirl around the room but refused to eat it. He felt himself become weaker as he refused to eat.

"mmmOh GOD! S-So big!" Naruto panted out.

"But you love it." Itachi stated with a smirk as Naruto nodded absent mindedly. Itachi pounded into his tight opening over and over again at a slow rate.

He grabbed his lover's hips and slammed into him, causing Naruto to throw his head back and scream as his prostate was struck brutally. He thrusted into him again, getting the same reaction, but this time the bed scratched across the floor and creaked in protest. Not wanting to damage anything, he grabbed Naruto's hips and forced him to meet each and every thrust.

When Naruto started clawing at the table and meeting Itachi's thrusts more erratically, signaled his pending release. With one more thrust, Naruto came all over the bed spread.

Itachi expelled the last bit of energy he had in his body, knowing this would kill him. Itachi felt his insides begin to burn. He was about to burst into flames, literally. This was a defense mechanism so humans would never get a hold of a demons body.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's face and turned it toward him. He stared into lifeless eyes.

Naruto was dead.

His promise was fulfilled.

Itachi gave Naruto's a soft kiss on his lips before he felt the last of his life slip away. Itachi fell on top of Naruto stiffly.

Itachi combusted into black flames, which quickly caught his boyfriend's on fire.

Soon after, the whole house was on fire, burning everything in its path. When the entire house and its contents was all ash the fire died out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Come Back

Hello my adoring readers! I know I fell off the face of the earth. My life has been very hectic. Between school, work, speech competitions etc. I haven't had time to really write as much as I would like to. It was also the fact that I did not have internet connection at my house. Now all of that has changed. Starting in late February early March, I will be updating every other week. The actual day I will be uploading is not known yet, but just expect something awesome. \(','\) I never lost my muse, so no worries about me dropping fics or anything. Here's a preview of my new and upcoming fic Evolve or Die. . .

* * *

~*Disclaimer*~

I do not own Naruto. If I did . . . . *Drools*

~*Evolve or Die*~

Naruto's mind was blank as he soared through the underworld, the folded papers clutched tightly in hand. The underworld was a dark and gloomy place. There was no sky or ground and definitely no fresh air. The underworld looked like the inside of a volcano. Molten lava rivers flowed freely through, around, and over any rocks in their paths. Stalagmites and stalactites stuck out dangerously from the ceiling and the floor of the underworld. It was the same no matter how deep into the underworld you went. There was no warmth here, no life. Nothing changed; it was the same every second of the day. You couldn't even tell the time of day. That's what Naruto missed about the world of the living.

That was why he had Tsunade put that charm on his window. He was able to see the sun rise and set as if he was among the living. The seasons changed as well. He could watch the snow fall. He could watch the red, brown, and orange leaves blow in the wind. He could watch the flowers bloom. He would watch the dark green leaves slowly come back to the trees.

This is how Naruto spent his time in the underworld. In his room, staring out the window at a false world, only to be disappointed once he when forced to leave his room.

The only time he was ever to leave this wretched place was if he had an assignment, which was in his hands right now. He landed on a lone flat rock in the middle of a lava pool. He retracted his wings as he sat down crossed legged.

Naruto unfolded the papers wondering what secrets it held.

**Name: **Uchiha, Itachi

* * *

Hope to see you soon^_^

Yaoi's Lover


End file.
